


Just a Little Nibble

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Multi, Vampires, Werewolf Zen, Werewolves, idk how I'll end this, more tags will be added, vampire jumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Taking place after Zen's Happy Ending, he still has his wolfish nature to control, and Jumin has a recommendation.  Something to keep MC safe, as well as the secret Jumin and Zen share.  However, there are more things out there than just men who are wolves and those who drink blood.





	Just a Little Nibble

It was the gentlemanly thing to do, so Jumin waited. The concerns with Echo Girl were dealt with, the reporters appeased, though a few were still talking to Jaehee and getting copies of the evidence. However the party had continued, and he could watch as Zen and MC ‘danced’ across the dance floor. Zen was energetic, his movements almost sporadic as he dragged the less graceful lady with him, his long white haired ponytail moved erratically, if it had been longer he might have hit MC in the face. The way she stumbled to keep up was endearing, and there was an ache to feel her hand in his and have him lead her. The fabric of her dark dress under his hand, her gentle eyes gazing up at him, or possibly down at her feet to make sure she didn’t step on his toes. Which would be alright, she was learning after all.

But she was with Zen, this was their first RFA party together, and he had other proposals he had to prepare. Ones that would concern MC and Zen. Jaehee would be supportive of course, and she could help get the contracts written up for it, but she was still occupied. There was very little that he could do but wait. There was a slight chance of Zen making a scene if he timed this improperly, which would negate all the work that was put into fixing Zen’s image and the damage Echo Girl did. There were still cameras around that could capture him being dramatic, or worse, what if Zen felt he was pushed too far and they caught their secret on film? 

Zen had somehow managed to travel closer to Jumin, twirling MC, filling the air around them with her giddy, surprised laughed. But also giving Jumin a chance to catch the scent. His throat tightened with the thirst that pulsed through him at it. He tilted his head to take a drink of his wine, hoping his eyes weren’t as red as he feared as he watched her from the corner of his eye. Almost feeling her pulse from that distance. Each beat somehow feeling like it was crawling under his own skin. 

Easily dismissed hunger. He would ask for a glass from his special reserve. It was something he was used to and could be controlled. Though he found it hard to look away from the couple, something gnawing at the back of his mind. He labeled it as concern, and turned to get himself comfortable and start drafting the proposal a little bit more fleshed out in his mind. 

Soon enough the party had dispersed and cleanup was well underway when he approached Zen. “Excuse me.”

“What.” Despite their bonding, and how much he had helped Zen with the Echo Girl situation, there was still an edge and hesitation to Zen’s response.

“May I borrow you for a moment, there are some matters I wish to discuss with you.”

“If this is about the cat food commercial it can wait till tomorrow. I wanted to go and get a few things for MC to make her more comfortable at home.” Zen said, pulling MC even closer to him. She watched with such an open and honest curiosity. 

“Actually, this is something a little more urgent.” Jumin turned, expecting Zen to follow. 

“Hey! You can’t just walk away without listening to my response.” The actor complained. Jumin started to face him when a smell curled around them both.

“I need to speak to you without MC.” He was stern as he looked at MC and waited as she murmured that she was going to go check with Jaehee if there was anything she could help with in the meantime. She had been so willing to help, no matter what they threw at her, it was a relief that they had found such a wonder new member that Jumin couldn’t help smiling watching her leave. Even if Zen was glaring at him.

“What is it?”

“I don’t believe you two should live together until you’re married.” Quick and to the meat of it. “This should be a quick discussion, and I’m ready to get the paperwork written up to make this easier on all of us. We would want to have rules in place.”

“What are you-”

“The apartment is out of the question, of course, so MC will live with me. I’ll have a driver ready to take her to your place any time of day, but she must be back by a 10 o’clock curfew.”

“Like hell she-”

“She will be given a decent allowance for working for the RFA and to help keep her from seeking an outside job that would both put her in harm's way, within reach of the guy who tried to kidnap her, and take away from the time she could be spending to get to know you.” 

“Are you nuts?” Zen raised his voice.

“Walk with me.” Jumin eyed the group of people hired to clean who had turned their way at Zen’s excited tone. 

“No. This discussion is over.” Zen turned away from him, it wasn’t hard to see that Zen was fuming but this was important.

“Does she know?” Jumin asked quietly, if it had been anyone else, they might not have heard him. But it caught Zen’s attention.

At a glance Zen was giving Jumin a glare. However, he could sense the pressure Zen was trying to exude, it didn’t work on others like Jumin. Though the ever increasing scent of dog was a reminder that Zen had to be kept calm or this could get messy. “Did you tell her?” He reiterated.

“Of course not.” Zen hissed.

“If you want to keep your secret I suggest we come to an arrangement. You have a hard enough time controlling your ‘inner wolf’ as it is.”

“Are you threatening to tell her?”

“No, I do believe however that you might slip up, and give away your secret, and possibly mine.” Jumin’s voice lowered as he breathed in that fragrance which was starting to become familiar despite it being less than a day. She was waiting a while off, fidgeting with the cuff of her sleeve watching the two of them intently.

“No.” Zen growled.

“What happens if she finds out, and panics? What if she runs away from you and into the arms of the man who broke into the apartment? How would you protect her then? I have full capabilities of keeping her safe while you two work up to the point where you’re ready to be committed. Even past the point of dealing with the intruder.”

“She isn’t safe with you either.” A chill settled over Jumin as Zen snapped.

“I would never harm a hair on her head.” His own words were surprisingly stern. “I swear it.” 

“I… I don’t know.” Zen glanced MC’s way, and Jumin could understand the ache he saw in the man’s red eyes. What he was asking was logical, but it was understandably difficult. He knew that if anyone asked him to only have visitation privileges with Elizabeth the third for her sake, it would be a hard choice.

“We need to come to an arrangement soon, maybe not tonight, but I would prefer it if she were to stay with me in the meantime till we had some agreement.”

“No. Not tonight, I want that at least. Then… then we can talk about it tomorrow.” He was glowering. But it could be forgiven under the circumstance. 

The fact that Zen was willing to talk about it was a good indicator to Jumin that he could see the logic in it. He would have the paperwork drafted tonight so he could show them his plan tomorrow. The mental image of her drowsily walk through his penthouse intruded in his mind, and sent a strange electricity through him, one that he almost scowled at. He would keep her safe, nothing more. She was dear to the RFA. 

“MC, let’s get going.” Zen waved her over. Jumin glided easily past the man beside him meeting MC a few steps away. 

“Have a wonderful night.” The words were heavier than he anticipated as he swept up her hand, placing a delicate kiss to the back of it, getting one more sigh of her and the way her blood sang to his aching fangs. The hand was ripped out of his grip by Zen. Jumin stepped back giving the possessive werewolf room to grab his girlfriend and make their exit. Leaving Jumin with thinking of how he really needed to get something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> With how I write I have an idea of where I want the characters to go, but not fully how they'll get there. More tags will be added as necessary.


End file.
